A Loud House Future
by storyteller316
Summary: Eight years have passed for the Loud Family, and now the children that left the house are returning so the whole family can spend a month together. However, what chaos will be created and what loves will be revealed. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Eight years

At the Loud house, the children still there were all doing their own things since their parents were out to get the siblings that have left the house.

"Has anyone seen Edwin?" asked Lucy as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry Lucy, I was trying to fix him after knocking him over," said Lana as she held a fang into the statues mouth. Lucy had received an actual look a like statue from a contest she had won. After Lana had let go, the fang held into place just fine.

"Thanks Lana," said Lucy as she took the fixed Edwin.

"Lola, give back my fabric, I still have a dress to finish!" said Leni as she pounded on the upstairs door.

"Lola's not here!" said Lola from the other side of the door.

"That trick won't work on me anymore, Lisa removed that probe she placed in my brain, remember?" asked Leni as she picked the lock.

"You can't have it, I need to make a new pageant dress!" said Lola as she held onto a large roll of pink fabric.

"Mom and dad had already told you they won't take you to any more since you refuse to enter any in our state," said Leni.

"But I've already won all of them," said Lola as she motioned to a mountain of trophies behind her.

"That's enough you two," said Lily as she walked into the room.

"Have you two forgotten that Lincoln and the others are coming back today for a month?" asked Lily.

"We haven't," said Lola and Leni.

"Then give Leni the fabric and then both of you get your butts downstairs to help me decorate for them," said Lily.

"Alright," said Lola ass he handed over the roll.

"When she gets here, I'll ask Lori if you might be able to live with her and Bobby for the summer so you can go to some pageants there," said Lily, which made Lola a little happy.

"It scares me how well she can control us older siblings," said Lucy who had been listening in along with Lana from the staircase, both sisters scared of how well she can pull their strings.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome home

"Are you sure that you can put us all up?" asked Ronnie Anne as she rode in the back of Vanzilla with Lincoln. The two of them had started dating in high school.

"Yeah, we barely had room for the thirteen of us, and now we have Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and the twins," said Lori as she sat with her one-year-old twins.

"It's alright, we remodeled and turned the basement into a guest room," said Lynn Sr. as he drove the van.

"Lori and Bobby can stay there with the twins, Ronnie Anne can bunk with Leni, and the rest of you can use your old rooms again," said Rita.

"I still can't believe you put a chip in her brain," said Lynn who sat next to Lisa and Bobby.

"I can't believe she did it at one without anyone knowing, and then caused the accedint that made us think that's what caused Leni to be so dumb," said Lincoln, which terrified Ronnie Anne and Bobby.

"Please, that's not even the worst thing I ever did to any of you without your knowledge," said Lisa.

"Yes, well if you ever do anything to us again you'll be in a psych ward faster than you can rap, young lady," said Rita as she stared her down in the rearview mirror.

"Why would I test on you all when I have all the test subjects I could want at work?" asked Lisa. The van then pulled into the driveway of the darkened Loud house.

"Guess everyone's asleep," said Lynn Sr. as he opened the door.

"Surprise!" said everyone as the lights turned on to reveal party streamers hanging everywhere and a large banner that read 'Welcome Home'.

"You all did this by yourselves?" asked Lincoln.

"Lily pulled us all together to get it all done before you guys got home," said Lana.

"I just did what my big brother would," said Lily with a smile.

"You still copying all of us?" asked Lincoln as he knelt down to get eye level with his youngest sister.

"It's who I am," said Lilly as she hugged him.

"This is lovely and all, but you all should get to bed, Luna and Luan are to be here early tomorrow," said Rita.


	3. Chapter 3: All together

The next morning, Lily and Lynn were outside throwing a football around after breakfast.

"Try and catch this one!" said Lynn as she threw the ball high into the air.

"Got it!" said Lily as she jumped five feet off the ground to catch the ball.

"Dang, I see you have been following Lynn's training regiment," said Lincoln as he walked out of the house.

"I only work my legs, the only sport I'm interested in is soccer after all, not much upper body use in it," said Lily.

"That's still impressive for a nine-year-old," said Lynn.

"I guess so," said Lily who was happy to have her older siblings praising her. A car then pulled up honking the horn.

"Uncle Clyde's here!" said Lily as she ran to the car as Clyde stepped out.

"Been a while, Lily," said Clyde as he hugged her.

"You didn't tell me you were stopping by," said Lincoln as he high fived his friend. The two hadn't seen each other since they graduated highschool.

"I wanted to surprise everyone," said Clyde.

"Well we're surprised," said Lynn who was blushing.

"Alright, how about you two take it to the garage so you can talk," said Licoln as Lily laughed.

"Right, we do have a lot of catching up to do," said Lynn with a smile to Clyde. A few minutes later, everyone was outside.

"The two of them should be here soon," said Lynn Sr. as he checked his watch.

"Wait, I hear something," said Lori who was feeding the twins.

"It's Luna!" said Lily as she noticed a purple tour bus come into view from down the road. From it was coming Luna's song, Play it Loud.

"Man, it's been a while," said Luna after the bus stopped.

"You have been on tour for a year," said Leni.

"You even opened a few times for Mic Swagger," said Lincoln. Some roadies were finishing the unloading of Luan's stuff by this point.

"It was a dream come true," said Luna with her british accent.

"All of your stuff's been unloaded, love," said Sam Sharp who was Luna's bandmate and girlfriend.

"Tell your parents that I say hi," said Luna. The buss then started to drive on down the road.

"Wait, where's Luan, weren't you supposed to pick her up?" asked Lynn as they looked around.

"Why do I have a bad feeling," said Lincoln as he noticed a large box sitting behind them.

"You open it, Stinkoln!" said Lynn as she pushed Lincoln in front of everyone.

"One of these days," said Lincoln. He then approached the box and slowly opened it. Suddenly, a monster clown jumped out of the box, scaring everyone but Lily and Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4: Pranks & friends

"Is that the best you got, Luan?" asked Lily as she turned around to see her big sister behind the family.

"How did that not scare you, it even got Lucy," said Luan as she noticed that Lucy was shivering a little.

"I'm just a little cold," said Lucy in a normal manner.

"I know you and how you set your pranks up, you became easy for me to read," said Lily.

"Alright everyone, how about we move this inside?" asked Rita.

"Right," said everyone else.

"Oh, can you toss me that ball, Luan?" asked Lily as she pointed to a football at her sister's feet.

"Sure thing," said Luan as she bent down to get the ball. Suddenly, it exploded, covering her in blue ink.

"Well played little sister," said a proud Luan as she watched Lily walk away with a smile. Later that evening, Lincoln and Clyde were outside talking.

"You know, it feels like we were just eleven yesturday," said Lincoln as the two walked to Clyde's car.

"I know, and now I'm on my way to becoming a teacher and you a psychologist," said Clyde.

"Still can't believe you moved on from Lori and actually started to date Lynn in high school," said Lincoln.

"I was just as surprised when she asked me out, she still hasn't told me what I did to make her like me," said Clyde.

"No clue, but you had better do right by her," said Lincoln as he held his fist out.

"You know I will," said Clyde before bumping fists with Lincoln.


	5. Chapter 5: Babbysitting

A couple of days after Luan and Luna had arrived, Lincoln and Ronnie Ann were watching the twins so the rest of the family could go out shopping.

"Hey Brian, I got a big T-Rex for you," said Lincoln as he played with one of the babies with a stuffed animal.

"He really loves dinosaurs," said Ronnie Ann as she sat on the couch while the other baby slept in her arms.

"And Bailey can sure sleep," said Lincoln.

"Ungrey, ungrey," said Brian as he pulled on Lincoln's shirt.

"Oh, I didn't even realize the time," said Lincoln as he noticed that it was noon. He then took Brian to the kitchen and placed him into a highchair.

"Alright, would you like some of grandpa's blueberry blend?" asked Lincoln as she looked through the fridge.

"Es, es," said Brian as he reached for Lincoln.

"You love blueberries huh?" asked Lincoln as he turned around. He then grabbed a spoon from the drawer and opened the container.

"Guess who just woke up," said Ronnie Ann as she and Bailey walked in.

"Are you hungry, Bailey?" asked Lincoln. Bailey just shook her head as she held onto Ronnie Ann's shirt.

"Someone sure likes being held by you," said Lincoln with a little laugh.

"Lori told me she doesn't like people, but she seems fine with me; by the way, how do you think the shopping's going for the others?" asked Ronnie Ann as she sat down at the table.

"Chaotic like always," said Lincoln. His cellphone then started to ring.

"Hello," said Lincoln. Suddenly, a worried expression grew on his face as he listened to the caller.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the hospital as soon as possible," said Lincoln before hanging up.

"What happened?" asked a worried Ronnie Ann.

"Lana and Lily got hurt," said Lincoln with a devastated look.


	6. Chapter 6: The hospital

A few hours after the call, Lincoln and Ronnie Ann were at the hospital with the twins and Clyde, who had driven them there since they had no vehicle.

"Are they alright?" asked Lincoln as he noticed his family in the waiting room.

"Lily only twisted her wrist, Lana's in surgery for a broken knee," said Lynn Sr.

"What happened?" asked Clyd.

"Lana stopped a guy from stealing some animals from the pet shop, but tripped on a dog toy afterwards which knocked me over, I landed on my wrist which twisted it, her knee broke her fall," said Lily whose right hand was in a cast.

"Excuse me, are you the Loud Family?" asked a doctor as she approached the group.

"Yes we are, mam," said Rita as everyone quieted down to pay attention.

"We were able to fix the damage to Lana's knee, but she's not going to be able to walk on her leg for a few months and maybe even longer," said the doctor.

"It won't be easy to make Lana relax for that long," said Lincoln.

"But we'll have to," said Luna. A few minutes later, Lily had gone to Lana's room.

"How are you feeling?" asked Lily as she noticed Lana's leg up in the air while wrapped in a cast.

"They gave me some pain killers, but how are you?" asked Lana.

"I'm fine," said Lily as she took a seat next to the bed.

"So, did they tell you the bad news?" asked Lana.

"Yeah, mom and dad are calling your work and the school to let them know," said Lily.

"I just got that job that job at the garage, where are the others?" asked Lana.

"They're outside, I wanted to talk to you alone first," said Lily.

"What about?" asked Lana.

"After all the crazy things you have done with animals, how does it feel to be hurt this bad by a dog toy?" asked Lily with a smile.

"I feel kind of dumb," said Lana with a chuckle. At the sound of laughter the rest of the family came in.


	7. Chapter 7: Support

The next day at school, a girl had approached Lily as she was getting ready to leave at the end of the day.

"Hey Lily, I heard about Lana's leg, how is she?" asked the girl.

"Board, she had to spend the night in the hospital and won't be able to come to school for two more days, and then there's the crutches," said Lily.

"That stinks, but I hope some of my mom's peach cobbler can help, oh, can I sign your cast by the way?" asked the girl as she held up a small container and a marker.

"You can, and I'm sure she'll love it," said Lily with a smile. Later that evening at the Loud residents.

"I can't believe so many people sent out get well packages," said Lola as they looked at a table packed with items.

"I guess I have more friends than I thought," said Lana who was stunned.

"Hey everyone, I brought Maggie over," said Luan as the two walked into the house holding hands.

"Someone is popular," said Maggie as she noticed all the gifts.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Rocky said he would take care of the Fishmen for you," said Lucy.

"I knew I could trust him," said Lana.

"Alright, so who wants to watch a movie?" asked Lincoln.

"Sounds good," said Lana as everyone moved to the living room.


	8. Chapter 8: Good bye

"I can't believe a month has already passed," said Lily as she stood with everyone at the airport.

"I'll make sure to call every Friday," said Lincoln.

"And you can call us anytime something happens," said Ronnie Ann.

"Right," said Lily.

"The two of us wanted to keep it a surprise for now, but we're actually moving to Royalwoods," said Lori.

"I bought Flip's and plan to fix it up and open my own store," said Bobby.

"That's great news," said Lucy.

"Still can't believe he only got busted last year for all those health code violations," said Lincoln, a disgusted expression on everyone's faces as he reminded them. He and Ronnie Ann then boarded their flight.

"Don't worry, you'll see them again before you know it," said Lana.

"Plus you still have all of us for a few more weeks," said Lola.

"Yeah, you're right," said Lily as she smiled.


	9. Epilogue

Two years later, everyone had come together to celebrate Lincoln and Ronnie Ann's wedding.

"Congrats, Stinkoln," said Lynn as she punched Lincoln in the left shoulder with her right fist as she held Clyde's hand with her left.

"Can't believe you beat us to it, dude," said Luna as she stood with Sam.

"Well you two have been busy with all the tours and new records coming out, it must be tough to find the time to set a date," said Lincoln.

"I know that a bride needs something new for the wedding, but Ronie Ann's new thing will be here in a few weeks," said Luan as she looked over at a pregnant Ronnie Ann.

"I was waiting till we graduated, but once we found out, I had to go ahead and propose," said Lincoln with a smile at the sight of his new wife.

The end.


End file.
